The present invention described below generally relates to a system for directing information to specific geographic locations at related points in time, and more particularly to dynamically communicating linked information to mobile users at specific geographic locations via a global satellite positioning system.
Global positioning systems provide many conveniences for modem living. People may find themselves in completely unknown areas, and yet, they may have the comfort of knowing a system has their location pinpointed and directed on a computer screen. Still better yet, global positioning systems may provide directions for going from the unknown location to a known location. While many users of conventional global positioning systems value received location and directional information, more specific and detailed information related to the location is often needed. It is common experience to arrive at a particular destination (e.g., business or restaurant) after closing. Though a positioning system may have provided the directions to the location, it would be useful to know what the normal business hours were for example when arriving at the location. Likewise, it would be useful for a system to present all known entity types in a certain region. If a person was in an unfamiliar city for example, and needed medical care, simply knowing the present location would not direct the person to the nearest hospital. A more powerful system is therefore necessary to provide mobile users with specific information relating to the point in time the user is at a specific location. This type of system is currently not provided for with conventional systems.
In view of the above issues, it would be desirable for a system which can provide relevant information to location-specific users at relevant points in time.
The present invention provides a system for directing and receiving information to and from geographically relevant locations. The system links information from the internet or other relevant databases that is related to region-specific areas and directs the information to users situated near the region-specific areas. The possibilities for the type of information that may be linked to a geographic location is virtually limitless. In one particular instance, a store may announce a bargain sale at the same point in time that a customer is in close proximity. In another instance, a mobile user could stop at a home and receive information from a homeowner who happens to be away or leave a message for the homeowner with the message easily retrieved from a web page or e-mail system. In still yet another instance, a menu may be observed for a restaurant simply by approaching the restaurant. The type of information received from substantially any location resides in data bases, such as the Internet, linked to the location by the present invention.
The present invention also provides for bidirectional operations. For instance, a query can be made inquiring of all the hospitals located within a square mile of the present location. The query in fact may be substantially as broad or narrow as the user desires. The same hospital locations may be queried for a given city or state, for example. As can be appreciated, this type of information may be crucial to receiving emergency health care when one is in a time critical situation and in unfamiliar surroundings.
The present invention also provides for directing information to users who meet certain criteria. Citing the example above, the store advertisement may be directed to only those drivers who are above or below a certain income level, for example. This type of demographic information may be obtained, for example, from the vehicle type (e.g., expensive sports car), from past purchasing practices, or from surveys and studies. The present invention also provides a hand-held system which allows users to receive region-specific information directed to the user""s particular location. For example, a user may be situated in a new location, and the user may then request and receive information about restaurants within a defined area defined by the user. For example, the user may query for restaurants within three blocks or within the entire city and receive specific audio and/or display information related to the query.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.